in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Unknown Actor
Unknown Actor is the opening theme of the console version of UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Late[st]. Tracklist * Click here to see the tracklist of "Force of Fragment" Original Sound Track * Click here to see the tracklist of "Original Sound Track +" Music Lyrics |-|Japanese (JP)= 沈みゆく　あの緋色の太陽　月を待つ　今夕闇迫りて 天を射る街並みとネオン　消えた星の欠片　探してる 繰り返す　安穏の日常を 訝しむ　お前こそが嘘だと 帰途急ぐ人混みとノイズ 狼狽う僕を蔑んでる 濡れ羽色の ショーウィンドー 映る君は誰？ 溢れる涙　助けを呼ぶ声 「君を守る」 迷い捨て走りだした 遥か絆　願い届け 風が翔ける 朝焼けの向こう側へと 君を連れてゆく 誓い立てる それでもまだ嘆くのなら 見せてあげる 深い夜を断ち切って 境界越え明日へと　　安らぎの日々へと 過ぎ去りし縹色の故郷　　朝を待つ　過去　約束忘れて 人を観る足並みとビジョン　消えた星の魂　数えてる 繰り返す　Unknownの日常　信じ込む　お前達が現実と 生き急ぐ　人並みはリスク　見据える　僕を羨んてる　　 柘榴色の　オペラカーテン　名無し役者、誰？ 止まぬ歓声　再演乞う声 「僕は誓う」　この運命　演じきる 残桜の中　迷いの橋 無有に耽る　　幻想が向こう側へと 君を誘う　　胡蝶は踊る 決意揺らぎ　悔やむのなら 呼んであげる　　遠き夢を　引き裂いて 紫立つ雲の声 篝火揺らめけと 遥か絆　願い届け 風が翔ける 朝焼けの向こう側へと 君を連れてゆく 誓い立てる それでもまだ嘆くのなら 見せてあげる 深い夜を断ち切って 境界越え明日へと　　安らぎの日々へと |-|Romaji= shizumiyuku ano hiiro no taiyou tsuki wo matsu ima yuuyami semarite ten wo iru machinami to neon kieta hoshi no kakera sagashiteru kurikaesu annon no nichijou wo ibukashimu omae koso ga uso da to kito isogu hitogomi to noizu urotau boku wo sagesunderu nureba-iro no shoouindoo ni utsuro kimi wa dare afureru namida tasuke wo yobu koe 'kimi wo mamoru' mayoi sute hashiridashita haruka kizuna negai todoke kaze ga kakeru asayake no mukougawa e to kimi wo tsureteyuku chikai tateru sore demo mada nageku no nara miseteageru fukai yoru wo tachikitte kyoukai koe ashita e to yasuragi no hibi e to sugisarishi hanadairo no furusato asa o matsu kako yakusoku wasurete hito o miru ashinami to bijon kieta hoshi no tamashii kazoe teru kurikaesu an'noun no nichijou shinjikomu omaetachi ga genjitsu(riaru) to iki isogu hitonami wa risuku misueru boku o urayanteru zakuro-iro no operakaaten nanashi yakusha, dare? yamanu kansei saien kou koe `boku wa chikau' kono unmei(sadame) enjikiru zan'ou no naka mayoi no hashi muu ni fukeru gensou ga mukougawa e to kimi o izanau kochou wa odoru ketsui yuragi kuyamu nonara yondeageru tooki yume o hikisaite murasaki tatsu kumo no koe kagaribi yurameke to haruka kizuna negai todoke kaze ga kakeru asayake no mukougawa e to kimi wo tsureteyuku chikai tateru sore demo mada nageku no nara miseteageru fukai yoru wo tachikitte kyoukai koe ashita e to yasuragi no hibi e to |-|Translation (EN)= That scarlet sun is setting down The twilight approaches as we wait for the moon. I'm looking for a lost fragment of star within the neon lights that pierce the sky. The peaceful everyday life keeps on repeating The doubtful person before me is a mere lie. The masses hurrying home despise me for panicking. Who does the reflection on the jet-black show window belong to? Tears are overflowing as you cry for help. I'll protect you and start running relentlessly. The faraway bonds and a wish to be reached The wind is blowing to the other side of morning glow. I make up a vow to take you away. But if you're still grieving... I will show you by cutting away the deep night. Cross the boundary into tomorrow. To those peaceful days. The indigo hometown is gone forever. While waiting for the morning, I forget the promise from the past. I'm counting the souls of lost stars as I stare the people walking by me. The unknown everyday life keeps on repeating. I firmly believe that you people are real. The recklessly living crowds resent me from stopping before a risk. Who is that unknown actor before the pomegranate-colored opera curtains? Cheering won't stop. They ask for a next performance. I swear to play this role till the very end. Within the left-over cherry blossoms is the bridge of hesitation. The illusion absorbed by nonexistence is headed to the other side The dancing butterfly is guiding you in. If you lament and your determinations falters, I will call to you by tearing away the distant dreams. The clouds of dawn make sounds that sway the bonfire The faraway bonds and a wish to be reached The wind is blowing to the other side of morning glow. I make up a vow to take you away. But if you're still grieving... I will show you by cutting away the deep night. Cross the boundary into tomorrow. To those peaceful days. Trivia * The song gets its title from the alias of Hyde, the Unknown Actor. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Lyrics